


Paisley Cuddle

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: AU about a girl named Paisley who moves to Glasgow to get know her estranged father. She quickly finds she doesn't belong but is comforted by one handsome local. An unconventional love story of Paisley discovering her parent's past and the meaning behind her name.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“Paisley? Ye oft te Pollokshields?” The driver shouted out the window. His red uber light barely visible under the downpour of rain. 

She leaned into the window, stretching her hoodie over her head. 

“Yes, that’s me!” She nervously smiled. 

“Dae ye need hulp with yer luggage, lassie?” The young man asked. He popped the trunk and ran to assist the girl, even though she politely declined his help. He would have normally let his customers handle their own baggage, but even soaked in the rain he could see how beautiful she was, and he was a sucker for pretty girls. 

He quickly cleared the front seat and closed the door behind her. _Who knew he’d be so lucky today?_ The sight of her was more rewarding than any 5 star review. She removed her oversized hoodie and her USC tee hugged against her large chest. She gripped the pull rail over her head as the driver swerved. 

“Shite Ahm sorry lass.” He swallowed the nervous knot in his throat and redirected his eyes on the road and off his passenger. 

She looked out at the rain soaked streets, unfamiliar to her, but now her home. 

“Whit brings ye to Glasgow?” He said, drawing her attention back to reality. 

She smiled politely, “My father. He lives here.” 

He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her tiny voice. “Ye sound a bawherr lik' Minnie Moose.” He absentmindedly admitted. 

Her laugh was just as pleasant and angelic as her voice. 

“ _Princess Paisley_ , that’s what they call me.” She flipped her hair and giggled, trying to make light of a nickname she hated. 

He gripped the steering wheel, her cheery voice, the sweet floral scent that filled the car every time she tossed her long brown hair, her dazzling smile and her figure. 

_She could very well be a princess._

“Sae whin did yer da move 'ere?” He inquired, hoping to see if he could be the Prince Harry to her Megan Markle. 

“I’m so sorry, would you mind repeating yourself?” She said softly, hoping not to offend him. Cursing herself for not making more of an effort to learn the dialect before she’d moved here. 

_This poor princess was going to be ripped to shreds here._ He thought to himself. 

“Right, sorry. Whin did yer dad move here?” He slowly enunciated. 

“Sorry, silly American girl here,” She smiled again and he chuckled, blushing and trying to maintain his eyes on the road. 

“Hmm well, he’s always been here.” Paisley said, biting her lower lip. “I grew up with my mom in the states. This will be my second time seeing him.” 

  
  


“Seicont!?” The driver yelled.

“Well he didn’t know my mom very well when they, you know, made me. So she just raised me alone. She finally told him about me when I was 13 and I was insistent on meeting him.” 

“N' how wis that?” He cleared his throat and corrected his English, “How was it?” 

She sat up and pulled at her top, covering the inch of skin that was exposed above her jeans. 

“It was _interesting_ , I found out I had an older half sister and a half brother my age.” 

She hadn’t given any of that much thought when she agreed to her father’s request to move in with him and his family. She only thought about how much she’d regret not spending his last months with him, when she had the chance. She was so hopeful that his wife would have a change of heart too. 

  
  


The driver scratched his head. “Hauld yer horses a minute, sae wis yer da huvin an affair?” He blurted, running his hands through his electric blue hair. 

  
  


She was suddenly aware of how much she divulged to this stranger. She didn’t even know his name and here she was telling him she was the Jon Snow of her father’s house. _Jon Snow before he knew he was a Tagaryen._ She corrected herself. 

She needed a moment of peace before she arrived at their house. She wasn’t sure what she’d say to the man who’d only just recently accepted her existence. 

He wasn’t there to teach her to ride a bike, wasn’t there to collect the #1 dad mug she made for father’s day in second grade, he wasn’t there when she was crowned in the Tournament of Roses Royal Court, and he wasn’t there when her title earned her a full ride scholarship to USC. He didn’t watch her walk the stage, didn’t see the ‘Honors’ stitched into her graduation sash. 

And now he wanted _her_ to be there for _him_ during his treatment. 

She decided to go. Knowing he still wouldn’t be there in the future. He wouldn’t help her fix up her first home. He wouldn’t be asked for her hand. He wouldn’t be there to walk her down the aisle. He wouldn’t even be there when she grieved the father she barely knew. But maybe her being there in his final months would help her believe he would have liked to be there for all of things. 

The cerulean haired boy interrupted her thoughts once more. “Ye ken, ah bide claise by tae 'ere. Ah ken a lot o' th' best bars 'n' clubs nearby. If ye ever waant me tae shaw ye aroond?”

It took her a minute to translate what he said.

“Oh yea?” She said. Unsure if she should pass up a chance to make friends. 

“Och yea! Mah roommate is a DJ fae Newcastle. We ken a' th' gallus places aroond 'ere.”

She smiled and nodded politely, mostly because she didn’t understand most of what he said. She could see from his phone on the dash, she was a mere two minutes from her destination. The knots in her stomach began to dance along one another and her palms were drenched, no matter how many times she wiped them on her denim thighs. 

The driver continued to tell her about the local pubs and dives nearby. She smiled and swallowed the nerves down. Not really listening, not really able to hear passed her own thoughts. 

She anxiously watched his phone as the distance closed in. 

“Ohh fa fucks sake.” The driver mumbled as he quickly reached for his sunglasses and a hat. 

She looked outside, confused. Every ray of sun had been covered in grey clouds. She noticed outside a group of boys her age smoking and looked towards the nervous driver. 

“You know them?” She asked. 

He hastily pushed every strand of hair into his hat. “ _Ye nooo them?”_

She looked to find the address and saw the gathering was taking place at her stop. She hadn’t seen her siblings in nearly 14 years and she was unable to spot which of the men could be her half brother. 

The driver refused to pull any closer to the house, making her get out and grab her own luggage. 

She earned the attention of the boys when she rounded the car and bent into the trunk to retrieve her bags. 

“Oi, tha’s Felix!” One of the boys shouted. 

“Hurry up lassie!” The driver yelled out his window. 

A boy in ripped jeans and a red flannel jumped to his feet and approached the car. Paisley barely managed to grab the last of her things before he began to speed off. 

“Ye fuckin’ bassa, Tha’s right, run away!” The man said picking up a stone off the gravel and chucking it at the old prius. 

He looked over at her, with an amused curiosity on his face. 

“A'm sorry ye hud tae hurl up wi' that eejit.” He said playfully. 

She was relieved to be greeted by a friendly face, she knew her arrival wasn’t going to be met with much welcome. 

“Well _that_ was interesting.” She bubbled. His eyebrows lifted when he heard her voice. She was used to this reaction, her voice was just as pageant(y) as the rest of her. 

He grabbed a cigarette from above his ear and smirked. “Welcome to Glasgow.”

She wasn’t sure if he meant it sincerely and she wondered if she’d look silly if she thanked him. 

Instead she did her best to add base to her voice and relax her posture. “Is it that obvious I don’t fit in here?” She asked. 

He lifted the black beanie off his head and shook his short dreads. “Tis a'richt lassie, ah dinnae fit in 'ere either.”

He bit the cigarette and grabbed her larger suitcases. “C'moan! afore th' smirr starts again.”

She furrowed her brows in confusion, he nodded upwards. “The rain.” He said through the side of his mouth. 

He led her towards the door, not acknowledging the group of boys who watched her as she trailed up the driveway. 

The largest of the group began walking towards them. “Bobby, whit th' hell urr ye daein'?”

Bobby dropped her luggage in front of the door and addressed his friend. “Dinnae be a dick Jonno, she's yer sister fur fuck's sake.” 

The large man pushed passed his friend and opened the front door. “Ma she’s here!” He called into the house. 

Jonno turned and shoved him, “Dinnae say tha’ shite again!”

His green eyes seared with anger as he continued, “Emma is ma sister. Meg is yer sister. _She’s.._ ” 

He didn’t even look as he pointed towards Paisley.

_“She’s_ nobody.” 


	2. Chapter 2

A stocky blonde with deep set eyes walked towards the door. “Weel, whit urr ye juist standing thare fur? Come in, come in!” She insisted towards Paisley, who seemed so small in comparison. 

The petite girl removed her shoes and carefully carried her luggage towards a spare room in the basement. The basement smelled of stale cigarettes and old gym shorts. The collection of guitars and a banged up drum set let Paisley know her bedroom was next to the rowdy group of boy’s hangout spot. She set her things down and smiled at the woman. 

“Thank you so much Mrs.Buchanan, this is lovely.” She said, ignoring the stench that seeped in from the other room. 

Mrs. Buchanan attempted to smile in response, but her lips refused to push upwards. She studied the young girl, unable to see a resemblance to her husband and had it not been Mr. Buchanan’s dying wish to get to know his estranged daughter, she wouldn’t be allowed in her home. Everything about her was her mother, her small frame and protruding chest, her long brown hair, her high cheekbones, her pouty lips, and those brown eyes.The only thing that proved Callum was her father was the paternity test she made him take 13 years ago. 

A loud clunk and heavy breathing could be heard making its way down the stairs. “Shannon?” He boomed, his voice deep and grough. It was the last of what made Callum, Callum. It suited him, or it _had_ suited him. Suited him when he was at his normal size of 6”3’, with his burley beard and aubern locks. But now it seemed unfitting. His body frail and his endless amounts of hair, gone. His green eyes seemed dull and blended into the grey of his skin. 

“A'm doon 'ere.” His wife shouted before rushing to his aid. “Ye aren't suppose tae be doon 'ere. Yi''ll need tae rest!” 

Even though he struggled down the steps and bashed his oxygen tank along the walls, he still refused his wife’s hand to help him.

“No such thing, where’s my daughter?” He managed after inhaling a few times through his mask. 

“ _That quine_ , ye mean? She’s richt ower thare.” She snarled, not yet used to him referring to her as his daughter. 

He shot her a look but reserved his strength to walk through the basement and over to the small room. Paisley was unable to move. Not sure if he could withstand the hug she longed to give him. It scared her to see his state, she feared any embrace could break him. 

Instead she stood in place and waved before placing her hands together in front of her, nervously tangling her fingers as he inspected her. He looked over her for what felt like eternity while his wife stood beside him and scowled. He eventually broke into a smile, his brows twitched as a few tears stung his eyes. Bare of lashes to withhold them, they flowed down his beardless face. His cracked lips stretched as he took in the woman before him. He hated himself for allowing Shannon to influence his decision to stay away. He hated that she looked so familiar without knowing anything about her. 

  
  


“Wid ye tak' a look at yersel'? All grown up intae a bonny young lassie.” He mustered, wiping at tears that fell into the deep lines of his face. 

She wanted to approach him, but she feared she already made her step mother uncomfortable, so she just smiled and nodded. She was an expert at pushing the tears away, her mother never allowed that type of behavior. 

He drew a large breath from his tank. “Ye look juist lik' yer mither.” 

She fought the anger that was determined to rest in her brows, instead she once again, smiled and nodded. Adding, “I get told that quite a lot.” She brushed the wrinkles out her top with her fingertips, making sure she had a respectful tone. “But that is the _only_ thing that is similar about us.” She assured her step mother who was now looking at her with utter disdain. 

“Shannon, is this pure th' best ye cuid dae? We don’ hae fresh sheets fur Paisley tae sleep on?” Callum said. 

“Och a'm sorry dear, anythin' fur Miss. Paisley.” She hissed. “Ah will gie her fresh sheets efter ah git ye back intae yer bed.”

The large skeleton of a man began his descent up the stair before being gripped by two pairs of hands. 

  
  


“Da whit yer doin’?” Johnno asked his father, Paisley noted how much kinder his voice suddenly sounded. 

  
  


“Alright, Bobby boy!” He acknowledged the other boy as they hoisted him up the stairs. 

  
  


“Mrs. Buchanan, you don’t have to change these sheets. It’s absolutely fine.” 

The older woman scoffed, almost amused. “Och I know they are.” 

Paisley waited till she no longer her loud thuds on the steps, to allow the smile to fall from her face. She dusted the bed and rested her head, unsure if it would be better if she found a hotel for the remainder of her time there. 

  
  


She woke to a loud knock on her door. The small port hole showed it was now night time, and she felt the chill of the basement’s lack of insulation. 

“Yes? Just a minute.” She called out, shivering towards the door. 

She opened the door and was met with an amber stare. He unintentionally raised his brows at the sight of her, sucking in his bottom before letting her know dinner was on the table. 

“Oh, already?” She giggled.

He nodded, confused by what was funny about dinner. 

“Ok, well I will be up there in a minute.” 

“Ye better hurry, if ye miss grace, Ye can’t eat.” He warned her. 

“Let me just grab a sweater, I’m freezing.” 

“Ah can see that.” He smirked. 

She grabbed a clean hoodie and covered the bumps on her chest that Bobby had cleary noticed. 

She followed behind him, and sat at the table beside him and another young male. 

“Alright, Ahm Miles.” He said, his freckles much more noticeable under his alabaster skin than Bobby’s over his tan complexion. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Paisley.” She reached out her hand to formally shake his and he paused and stared at her hand. He turned towards Jonno and they burst into laughter.

“Ah fuckin’ told ye mate, she’s weird.” 

Paisley placed her hands in her lap and waited for her father to be wheeled over to the table. 

“Mr. Buchanan!” The group of boys shouted holding their bottles of beer in salute towards the man. 

“Boys.” He responded, smiling. 

He turned his attention towards Paisley, “How’d ye sleep Paisley?” 

“Wonderful, the bed was so comfortable. Thank you.” She paused and looked towards Shannon. “Thankyou _both_ for being so hospitable.”

“Och Ah’ll hear no more ov tha’, Yer ma kin, this is yer home too! Right, Shannon?” He wheezed. 

She lifted his mask to help him gather his breath. “Right dear.” She answered. 

Once everyone was seated Mr. Buchanan began grace, Miles reached out his hand and laughed as she studied it, she looked around and noticed everyone was hand in hand with their heads bowed. She placed her hands in his and reached over and put her other hand in Bobby’s. His hands were warm and rough, with distinct cuts on the tips of his fingers. As her father completed the prayer, Bobby gently squeezed her hand before letting it go. 

She quietly picked at her dinner, unable to eat passed her nerves. She could feel the stares as she shuffled the mound of potatoes on her plate. Her father seemed to watch her curiously taking notice of her mannerisms and quirks. The boy to her side made her cheeks burn everytime she felt his eyes on her. Her step mother was unable to keep quiet about her lack of appetite. 

“Yer not hungry?” She asked. “Dae ye prefer yer maw's cooking?” 

Callum tossed down his fork and shot a disapproving look towards his wife. 

Paisley quickly returned his attention towards her when she responded, “My mother never cooked for me, this is absolutely delicious. Your children are so lucky their mom is such a good cook.” 

She began to force more food into her, in effort to not offend anyone. The remainder of the meal was silent apart from the sound of cutlery scraping the plates. 

Callum finally finished his mashed potatoes and pureed peas, he wiped his mouth with a shaky hand and asked. “Where’r ye lads oft tae?” 

“We wur heading tae th' Bungalow.” Jonno responded. 

“Yer playing?” The older man queried. 

“Ah wish!” Miles cut in. 

“Nah da’ were jus’ watchin’ another band t’night.” Jonno answered. 

“Very well, ye can bring Paisley with ye.” Callum proposed. 

“Da, I dinnae thin’.. “ Jonno began. 

“It’s settled, ye’ll bring her with ye.” He resounded. 

Mrs. Buchanan jolted up and gathered the plates. “Och that's perfect. 'n' while ye'r thare ye kin shaw her whaur yer da met her whore maw.”

“Shannon, apologize. Now!” He demanded. 

The blonde woman stormed out causing Jonno to shoot a look of contempt towards Paisley. She jumped up apologizing to her father. 

“I’m sorry for any problems I’ve caused.” She sputtered, collecting the rest of the plates and bringing them to the kitchen. She pressed her palms into the counter and leaned into the sink. Feeling dread and regret coarse through her. She was used to hearing unkind things about her mother. _Hell, she was used to thinking unkind things about her mother._ She _was_ however, _not_ used to people not liking her. Not that anyone really knew Paisley, but most people liked the girl she presented herself to be. 

A warm hand caressed the small of her back and she was almost too comforted by it to turn around. 

“C'moan. We haven't finished supper.” Bobby whispered in her ear before grabbing 5 short glasses and a decanter of whiskey. 

She followed him back to the table and flashed a smile to her father when he looked at her with concern. 

Bobby poured the rye into the five glasses giving Mr. Buchanan significantly less. 

“Oi Bobby, wha’s that? Keep pourin’.” He whined. 

Jonno tipped the bottle away from his glass. “Da yer not supposed tae have any.” He retorted, handing his dad the cup. 

Bobby handed the small girl a drink and she examined the glass. Noting the liquor matched the color of his eyes. 

She followed as the men tossed back their drinks. 

She coughed as the liquid burned down her chest, causing all the boys to laugh. 

“C'moan Paisley, yer half Scot.” Her father’s tone warmed her heart. 

He looked at the young boys, “Ye give her a proper tour, yea? Show her where her da played.”

“Da, she’s going tae stick oot like a sore thumb.” Jonno argued. 

“Well then, ye boys better keep a close eye on her. Except ye Bobby. I don’t want you watchin’ her too much. Ye hear me Paisley? Stay away from Bobby. He’s a smooth one he is.” 

Bobby smiled until Jonno gave him a hard slap on the back. 

“Bobs would never. He’s my bes pal. He wouldnae do tha’.” Jonno clasped onto the back of his neck tightly. 

Bobby smacked his hand away. “Dinnae worry, Ah won’t introduce her tae Captain B. Smooth.” 

“Good boy.” Callum chuckled. 

Miles looked at Paisley. “Ye need tae wear soemthin’ different. Ye cannae wear tha’.”

“What should I wear? Is it a bar?” She asked. 

“Something more.. black.” Bobby suggested. 

She took a good look at the boys and tried to determine what ensemble would go along with theirs. _Flannels, ripped jeans, tattoos._ She didn’t own any of those things. 

  
  


They followed her down towards the basement. Reaching into an empty guitar case, Miles pulled out a glass blown bong and bag of weed. 

Jonno sneered, “Ye hae 'til we smoke this. Then we're goin awa.” 

“I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.” She said and closed the door behind her. 

She rustled through her clothes listening to the coughs and bubbling water outside her room while she decided on the perfect outfit. 

She glanced at the dingy mirror and examined herself. She would be unrecognizable back home and somehow that comforted her. She wore a plain black dress that fit snugly around her thighs and paired it with a burgundy leather jacket. She put on black stockings that covered most of her calves and a pair of black ankle boots. 

She painted black eyeliner on her mouth, since her usual peachy lip didn’t seem fitting. And added more shadow to her eyes than usual. 

“Oi!” She heard outside her door. 

She entered the smoke filled basement and coughed at the fumes she breathed in. 

Miles and Jonno gripped their sides and laughed, Bobby was far too distracted with taking her in to join in with his friends. His eyes red and his lids heavy, but they were as focused as they could be on her. 

“Does this work?” She asked him. 

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his eyes off her exposed legs and the way her dress hugged her hips. He couldn’t stop the thoughts that crossed his mind when he looked over her dark lips and imagined the way they’d feel wrapped around him. Her ponytail would be a perfect way to control how deep he could push himself into her. 

He shook his thoughts as she looked at him puzzled and asked, “Am I still going to stick out?” 

_She could get attention wearing a trash bag._ He thought to himself. 

“Ye look nice..” He began. 

“Yea, ye look fine. Yer not going tae fit in no matter whit ye wear.” Jonno snapped, grabbing his jacket and going out the back entrance. 

She huddled in the backseat of Jonno’s clunker, ignoring the cute boy beside her. Instead focusing on the old buildings outside her window. She was enamored with this gloomy city. 

“Oi! Let’s get a picture with it.” Miles called out pointing the approaching sign. 

“Mate, this is proper weird awready. Taking her tae whaur her parents met. One o' thaim bein' mah da. Ah'ament stopping fur her tae tak' a picture.” Jonno croaked. 

She squinted her eyes reading the sign as they passed. 

‘Welcome to Paisley’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated♥️
> 
> Is it easy to follow with the dialogue?


	3. Chapter 3

“Ye look confused.” Bobby mused. 

Paisley’s head turned as they passed the sign. Trying to make out if she saw it correctly. 

“So my parents met _here_ ? In a town called _Paisley?”_ She asked, almost embarrassed she knew so little about herself. 

“Yup. This is where mah da spent most o' his younger days, his younger, drunker days.” Jonno responded, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“Wha’ the hell was yer maw doing in Paisley?” Miles shot out, taking a rip of the bong he’d pulled out of the glove compartment. 

Through college she was familiar with its scent but was not experienced in breathing it in. She let out a succession of coughs while she waved the smoke out of her face. The boys laughed in response. She finally expelled the last remnants from her lungs and answered Miles, “My mom was a singer, she said she toured Europe and met my dad after a performance.” 

“Wha’ kinda singer?” The amber eyed boy to her right asked. 

“Pop, some country.” She shrugged. 

“ _In Paisley?_ I dinnae fuckin’ think so ma dear.” The ganja puffing ginger spat. He directed towards Jonno, “How’s it she’s named after the punk capital of Scotland and looks like tha?” 

“Punk?” She quizzically asked herself aloud. 

Miles passed the bong back towards Bobby who offered it to the young girl. She shook her head, trying to not reveal how nervous she felt. She was sure this couldn’t be legal here either.

“No thank you.” She squeaked and he chuckled to himself. 

“Do ye mind if Ah smoke back 'ere?” He asked. 

“No of course not, thank you for asking.” 

He shook his head subtly and chuckled some more, he’d never been around anyone this polite. _Ever._

He drew in a large cloud of smoke and rolled his window down, carefully releasing his exhale outside of the car. 

“Back in th' 70’s Glasgow outlawed punk, so a'body gathered in Paisley. It became a hot spot ootside o' london. 'twas hardcore back then, there’s na wey yer maw wis in Paisley singing Fleetwood Mac or th' Beegies.” Bobby told her. 

“I love Fleetwood Mac.” She absentmindedly blurted. 

He chortled, “Ah do too Lass. This just isn’t the place for it. Jonno’s, Ah mean both yer da was legendary here in the 80’s.”

Jonno interjected, “Righ’, so whin we go in, ye dinnae mention his name. In fact, dinnae even tell anyone we’re related. Just pretend yer one of Bobby’s girlfriends or something.” 

Bobby winked at the young girl and leaned in to her. “Dinnae worry about him Pais, he’s tryna’ git us in with this club to perform someday, dinnae want to bring up his da’s name. Wants us to git in on our own merit.” 

She blushed as his lips grazed her ear. Catching the disapproving look Jonno gave them in the rearview she scooted away, bringing her shoulder to her own ear. 

“I can respect that.” She remarked, pulling down her short dress that inched its way up her legs. Giving her brother a hesitant smile back through the mirror. He scrunched his brows, determined to not become soft towards her. 

“And dinnae get fuckin’ lost, these guys are going to be all over ye.” Jonno hissed and she nodded obediently.

“Those fucks aren’t going to mess with Bobby’s lass.” The man beside her announced. Placing a folded switchblade into his beanie. “Learned that from the Sheldon boys on Peaky.” 

Her eyebrows lifted in shock and she stayed frozen in her seat as the car parked in a dark back lot, the vehicle vibrated from the loud music that spilled out from the nightclub in front of them. She wondered if she should just wait in the car until she noticed a group of people smashing bottles in the neighboring parking lot. She scrunched her face in concern, taking a deep breath and reaching for the door handle. The door swung open before she could attempt to open it and Bobby offered his hand, helping her out the car. His lids so low she could barely notice how he looked up her skirt as she exited. 

“Whit the fuck Bob?” Jonno sneered. 

“She’s so fancy, Ah thought Ah’d open her door like they dae in the movies.” 

“Well don’ Bobby, she’s no’ one of these girls you meet and shag in the broom closet, she’s my sis..” He stopped himself short of admitting that they were siblings. 

“All of the sudden.” Bobby clapped back. 

“Ah fuckin’ mean it. Ye can pretend to be her boyfriend, tha’s it!” 

“Why cannae I?” The redhead quipped. 

Paisley _even_ shot him a look of disbelief. 

“It’s ok she’s no’ my type ‘nyway.” Miles huffed.

Bobby snapped his head back, “Cute wi’ big knockers isnae yer type?”

Jonno punched his arm in response, prompting Bobby to issue an apology, “Sorry lass.” 

Luckly, she hadn’t followed what he said anyways, she just assumed it was something disgusting. _Because men were disgusting._ She reminded herself. 

She watched the eyes that fell on her as they approached the door, noticing that she stood too straight, walked too femine,and noticeably crossed her arms in defence out of nerves. She was uncomfortably aware she didn’t belong, even if this was where she got her name. She hadn’t earned it. 

Bobby wrapped his arms around her shoulders once inside and Jonno had slipped into the crowd in front of them. His lips rested against her ear. “Stop smiling at everyone.” He coached. “Try tae look bitchy.” She turned and snarled at him, she curled her lip and squinched her eyes. Trying her best to look angry and dangerous. He raised his brows and smirked. 

She broke into a proud smile, “How was that?” Her tiny voice melted him, _she didn’t belong there_. Bobby thought to himself. He leaned in and kissed her softly, it was brief but felt as good as he imagined it would. She found her lips moved to fit against his. He pulled away and saw a confused look of irritation on her face. “Tha’s more like it lass, keep tha’ face on ye and no one will mess with ye.” He leaned in again and she pushed against his chest and he kept his lips inches from hers, acknowledging her hestitance. “No one ‘cept me.” He added, winking and pulling her to his side as they drifted into the crowd. 

The music blared as Paisley looked up at the lights that cascaded over the ceiling. Elbows and bodies jostled against hers indiscriminately, forcing her to huddle closer to Bobby’s side. He tucked her beneath his arm and pushed through a sea of leather, band tees, and mohawks. 

They settled at the section of the bar closest to the stage. Paisley stood next to a large speaker, holding on for dear life as its volume almost toppled her over. She wasn’t sure if she’d manage once the band started playing, live music was entirely different. She tried picturing her mom in a seedy place like this and it seemed impossible. She would most likely die is she knew Paisley was there. She questioned everything about her mother already, and now? She was no closer to figuring her out. The young girl stood in a room full of noise that didn’t compare to the thoughts that danced through her head. Here she was, trying to get to know her father when she still had no idea who her mother was, and she had grown up beside her. _Or rather under her thumb._ She corrected herself. She’d steered her away from guitar and guided her towards chello, encouraged her to listen to classical and scorned anything that resembled the music blaring through the amp beside her. _So what was her mother doing here in Paisley?_

A band was setting up on a stage. Paisley tried to ask the boys a question but the music and the shouting bar patrons drowned her out. She tapped Jonno on his shoulder and he looked at her in response, his head continued to bob to the bass riff. “Wha?” He deadpanned. 

“Are they going to play punk music?” She trilled. He leaned down and she repeated herself. He shook his head. 

“Nae to' nicht, thae bassas are new-age rock. Whitevur the fuck tha’ means.” He replied and she wagged her head like she understood, but was unsure what he meant by bassa. She was determined to understand them, even if she had to study gaelic, and Glaswegian dialect every waking moment. 

“Oi!” Bobby shouted towards the bartender. “3 whiskeys ‘nd a…” He turned and pointed to the girl, “Ye want a bevvy?” 

She twirled the hair in her ponytail. “Just a water, please.” 

He cupped his hand behind his ear, “Wha’?”

She leaned into him and he welcomed every bit of her that pushed against him. He looked down at her, smirking. “Water, please.” She repeated. 

“Four whiskeys.” He directed back at the bartender. 

“But I said..”

He shouted loudly over the music, “Whit was tha’? Lass Ah cannae hear ye.” 

Still pressed against him she could feel his chest shake as he giggled. 

Bobby dispersed the drinks and Jonno downed his drink in one go, “Bobby Ah swear mate, yer on fuckin’ thin ice. Dinnae make me call Emma.” 

The amber eyed boy feigned a look of panic, “Oh God, no’ Emma.” 

Emma was older than Jonno by three years, but those three years were like centuries. She left home at a young age, unable to cope with her father’s drinking and her mother’s inability to put an end to it. She had the gift of reading people within an instant and tolerated exactly, zero, bullshit. The boys were grateful she had her hand’s full with her four year old son, Logan. Bobby and Jonno were able to pull shenanigans she’d never approve of, if she were around to witness them. 

Jonno wouldn’t follow through on that threat though, if he called and told Emma they were out with their long lost little sister, she’d be there. His mom had lied when she told her husband she’d let Emma know when Paisley arrived. Emma had no clue. He knew she’d come, he knew she’d like Paisley and he wasn’t ready for that. He needed to keep believing she was the problem. If Paisley wasn’t the problem, his dad was and to him Callum Buchanan was a fucking legend, and Paisley was a threat to that image. In fact, Paisley had always been the problem, long before it was a person. Paisley was where Callum pursued his dreams and avoided his crumbling marriage.

He was a hell of a dad though, so happy to have a boy. Excited to teach him everything he knew about music. Unfortunately for Jonno, he wouldn’t be anywhere near as legendary as his father. He knew how to play bass, guitar, piano, drums and even the harmonica. _He knew how_ , he just wasn’t very good. Bobby however, was a natural. Or as Callum said, a prodigy. Bobby had practically grown up in the Buchanan’s basement, Callum sensed his talent and honed in on it, leaving Jonno to watch his legendary pass not to him but the bastard, latch key kid down the road. Bobby was the reason they got gigs, so he tried to swallow the resentment that dwelled deep inside. 

Miles teased the timid girl, “Fuckin’ drink ‘lready.” 

She pinched her nose and chugged back the dry whiskey, resisting the urge to gag and desperately swallowed the saliva that pooled in her mouth. Needing relief from the awful taste that lingered on her tongue. Mile jutted his lip and nodded in approval. 

“This sons a bitch.” Bobby spat and slammed his glass. Miles followed his eyes and puffed his chest in response. 

Paisley turned and saw the blue-haired uber driver amongst a group of people. 

Jonno slapped Miles chest and wrapped his arm tightly around Bobby. “No’ here mate, ye cause a scene here an’ we’ll ne’er get tae play ‘ere.” He shouted through tight lips. 

“Have tha’ ejit pump yer wee sister, ‘nd tell me ye’d be calm.” Bobby groaned. 

Meg was nowhere to be seen tonight, thankfully. Not that anyone knew she was Bobby’s sister, her dad was a gingered man her mom had dated briefly, Bobby’s dad was a fling her mom had on holiday in Montego Bay. Bobby loved Meg, but Meg was stubbornly her own person and fell down the path many girls do in Pollokshields, an unpaved one. Their childhood had been filled with their mother’s failed relationships, poverty and odd looks at her brother. In a town full of pale skin her brother stood out, and she was tired of the assumption he had been adopted. Unlike her brother, who had a talent to fall back on, she went about making a name for herself in other ways. Including dating a certain boy with obnoxious hair, so she could get into bars before she turned 18. 

“Oi Paisley. Funny finding you here in _Paisley.”_ Felix jeered, clearly more relaxed than he had been earlier that day. 

He knew he was safe in this arena, it was running into them in Glasgow that scared him. He pulled his girlfriend to his side. 

“Fuck off Felix.” Jonno demanded, still keeping a firm hold on Bobby. 

“So Paisley, which o' thaim is yer brother? Jonno? Or are ye anither one o' Bobby's maw stray kids?”

The dark blonde on his side smirked. 

“That’s enough Felix.” A narrow framed man called from behind him. “I’d hate to see you get the shit kicked out of you in front of Tara.” 

“As if Kassam! Felix has told me about all the times you two have put men in the hospital after gigs.” She gushed leaning into her portly boyfriend. 

“Ahh I haven’t heard these stories, you’ll have to tell me sometime.” Kassam directed a sharp look towards a blushing Felix. “Go and fetch us some drinks, whiskey right guys?” He tossed a 100 note at his roommate and offered an apologetic smile at the rest of the group. 

“You don’t get to boss him around!” Tara whined. 

Kassam cocked an eyebrow towards the blue haired boy. 

“It’s ok Tara.” Felix resigned, slouching his shoulders and trudged towards the bar. 

The dirty blonde haired girl scowled, pursing her lips as she attempted to rebuttal. 

Miles had enough, “Tara, take yer posh bahookie ‘nd shove off. Nobody fuckin' cares whit ye hae tae say.” 

Kassam shrugged, “He’s right love, piss off.” 

Paisley almost felt bad for the girl until she flew into an emotional outburst.

“Fuck right off, all of you!” Tara cried, pointing her scrawny fingers at each of the boys. 

“Keep Tilly awa’ from yer boyfriend, he likes them young.” Bobby advised.

Tara waggled her finger directly at Bobby this time, “Don’t you talk about my sister. Stop being so salty about what happened with Meg, that was _her_ fault.” 

“Nae one is on abou’ ye or yer sister, yer both annoying and I dinnae think anyone would miss ye, if ye moved back te Whales or wherever the fuck ye came frim.” 

Felix stood at the bar, silent, apart from ordering a round of whiskey. The bartender placed the drinks on the ledge and Bobby shoved the colorful haired man to the side. 

“Kassam, cheers.” Bobby passed a glass to the blue eyed, dark hired man. 

“Tae th’ lovely Paisley.” He handed her another drink that she apprehensively accepted. 

The freckled Scot then handed a glass to Miles and Jonno. He tossed back his portion and slapped at Felix’s hand as he reached for the remaining two.

“Another for my lass, who had the misfortune of riding in a car wit ye t’day.” He passed another glass to Paisley who now stood with a drink in each hand. 

“An’ another for me. Ye live another day Felix, watch yerself. Ah’ll see ye around.”

Felix swallowed a lump in his throat and walked away empty handed, towards a distraught Tara. 

Kassam finished his drink and bowed his head towards the group. “Thank you for your time gentlemen, and lady,” He shifted his attention towards Paisley, placing her hand in his and guiding it towards his lips.

“Umm could ye no’ touch her?” Bobby pulled Paisley’s hand away before they met Kassam’s mouth. 

“Shame,” His blue eyes seared into her brown ones. “Enjoy the show!” 

And with that, he shuffled through the crowd and made his way to the stage. 

“So he’s your friend?” Paisley asked. 

The boys all looked at each other and laughed. 

“He juist doesn't want us tae disrupt his show.” Bobby clarified. 

Miles raised his brows at her two full drinks, “C'moan.” He insisted.

She tossed back one and waited for her stomach to stop churning enough to toss back another. This wasn’t her, she’d managed to evade peer pressure her whole life. However, here she felt she needed to do _something_ , anything to prove she fit in. This whiskey was her first step. It burned into her almost as fiercely as the stare from onstage. The bright blue eyes met hers as he tugged at his ear. He may not be _their_ friends, but he most certainly could be hers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I have cut back on dialect, and this is for my sanity and the readers. 
> 
> Getting a playlist together for this fic.
> 
> Song inspo- "Daddy Issues" By The Neighbourhood

“In ye go, Paisley,” Jonno heaved the girl into bed. 

She laughed and blabbered incoherent sentences, causing Bobby to chuckle as he and Jonno tried to unfastened the heeled boots on her feet. 

“This is yer fault Bob.” Jonno pointed a wagging finger in his direction. 

“How was Ah to know she couldnae handle her drinks?” The boy with dreads cackled. 

Jonno rolled his eyes at his friend, “Och, Aye dinnae, maybe..” 

He imitated the girl’s high pitch voice, “Oh my, like God!” He pretended to take a shot and fanned his hands in front of his face frantically. 

Bobby bent forward laughing, “At least we know she can sing though.” 

Paisley had sang acapella out the window half way home, until she collapsed into Bobby’s lap. Even Miles was impressed with her range, and not much impressed him besides good quality herb. The boys placed a trash bin and a bottle of water on her night stand. 

As Bobby pulled the blanket over her, she sighed and smiled into the comforter. Despite having to babysit her for the night, it hadn’t been as awful as they thought. 

“She’s alright.” He admitted to Jonno. 

“Aye, she’s no’ bad, but this is proper weird Bob.” The tall boy said, turning off her lights and leaving her to sleep off her buzz. 

* * *

Her head pounded and her eyes were heavy. Her mouth dry and tasted of stale whiskey, she swallowed a sour taste and reached for her phone located in the clutch tossed on the bed. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked, could she really have slept that long? 3pm seemed ludicrous, even with jet lag. She soon realized the thumping she heard in her head was reverberating off the walls from next door. She swung her legs off the bed and grabbed an oversized sweater and leggings. She was in desperate need of a shower and food. 

“Oi, she lives!” Bobby cried out as she snuck out towards the bathroom. 

“Good morning gentlemen.” She said sheepishly, still in last night’s dress. 

Miles stilled his drumsticks and objected, “Mornin’?” He looked on confused, “Gentlemen?” 

“To be fair, it’s like 9 am in California.” She smiled at the trio. 

“Bathroom is up there, down the hall on yer left. Hot water is only there for 10 minutes so dinnae take all day!” Jonno directed, and she just smiled and nodded. 

Being the obedient rule follower she was, her shower only lasted 8 minutes, in case she needed to spare hot water for someone else. She collected her things and made her way back towards the basement. The sound of crashing and groaning in the kitchen paused her descent down the stairs. She made her way to find her father fumbling around, trying to steady himself against his wheelchair. 

“Please, let me get that for you.” She rushed over and guided him back to his seat. 

His green eyes were the same ones Jonno had inherited, only his eyes lit up in sight of her. 

“Ye sure yer Gwinny’s daughter? Ahm mean ye look like her, but she was no’ as sweet a girl as ye.” 

Paisley laughed at his reference to her mother as Gwinny, she despised the use of Gwendolyn and was always called by Lynn. Her friend’s sometimes could pass with Gwen. _But Gwinny?_ Her mother was far too reserved for cute nicknames like that. Her father must have been something special to get away with it. 

“Thank you.” She politely responded, she wasn’t sure how to address this man, Mr.Buchanan seemed overly formal, Callum felt rude and dad felt it was reserved for Jonno and Emma. She wasn’t sure what an estranged father should be called. 

“Ye know, Ahm not dead yet? Ah ca’ fix ma own lunch.” 

“Where’s Mrs. Buchanan?” She peered around the empty upper floor. 

“Ye mean Shannon? She’s at work. Dinnae fuss, Ah ca’ handle..”

“Oh I know you can, I was actually going to make something to eat so I don’t mind making something for the both of us.” She smiled and placed a hand over his. 

She was used to the stubbornness of an old man, she’d learned bedside manner was just as crucial to her clinical knowledge as a nurse. Her calming voice usually subdued even the most irate dementia patients in her ward. She surely could use this tactic on her own father. 

“If ye insis’ Paisley.” His gruff voice, warm. 

She distracted him with her recount of the night before as she subtly reached for his O2 tank and slipped the mask over his sunken face. She affectionately rubbed his arm and laughed about how Jonno and Bobby started a mosh pit despite the club music’s melancholy song selection, making sure to feel the pulse point of his wrist and count his heart rate while he was none the wiser. 

She scavenged the cupboards unsure of what to make. 

“Excuse me one minute, I am going to ask the boys if they are hungry.” 

She made her way down towards the middle of their practice. 

“Jonno.” She called over the sound of their music. 

The only one who noticed her entry was Bobby, who stopped mid chord and smiled. She watched as her brother played his bass, and noticed the way he focused intently on his fingers placements. It was obvious that he wasn’t a natural and she wondered if he would appreciate a couple of pointers she could offer him. 

He eventually paused, annoyed. “Yea?”

“Hey, so does your dad have any dietary restrictions right now?” 

“Ye cooking then?” He responded and she answered with a nod.

Miles interjected, “Oh fuck yes, she cooks.”

“Huad yer wheesht,” Jonno quipped towards the drummer, “Ah have nae idea Paisley, jus’ give him a shake from the fridge.” 

Bobby added, “He’s on a low sodium diet richt now, ye can give him soft foods but nae soft cheeses or anythin’ unpasteurized.” 

She didn’t give Bobby a confused look because she didn’t understand what he was saying, she was more confused about how he knew more about her father’s dietary needs than Jonno. 

Reading the look on her face Jonno retorted, “Bobby works in the hospital kitchen.” 

“Are you off today?” She asked Bobby.

“Nae, I don’t sleep in til 3 in the afternoon like ye do, lass. I already worked a full shift startin’ at 5 in the mornin’.”

“But don’t you work at the bar down the street?” She became more intrigued by the depths of this musician.

“Aye.People can have two job ye know.” 

“When do you sleep then?”

“Sleep is for the dead, lass. Or shoul’ Ah call ye mom?”

“Excuse Bobby, he’s no’ used to girls givin’ a shit ‘bout him or askin’ him regular questions.” Jonno spurted. 

“Mate, plenty of girls care.” 

“Sucking yer dick, isnae caring Bobs.” 

Paisley smiled uncomfortably at the boys. 

“So yer cooking then?” Miles asked, lighting up a doobie. 

Jonno casted a look at his friend and shook his head in disapproval. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” She said, walking back towards the kitchen. 

* * *

Shannon came home to a clean house, and a stew left on the stove. The silence was welcomed as she often came home exhausted, physically and emotionally. Her husband was not only asleep but he had a cleaned and freshly dressed port. A note was left that he had been given his even meds for the evening. She was relieved, she had enough to do besides fight Callum to take his nightly dose. Even still, she couldn’t force a smile when Paisley passed her on her way out the door. 

“Goodnight Mrs.Buchanan.” 

She didn’t respond, didn’t care where she was off to. Just pleased she’d have a quiet house for once, she could finally release the tears she hid around everyone else. 

The pub looked hundreds of years old, and warmly lit. It hosted a small stage in the corner and bar lined up with grey haired men. Behind the counter was Bobby, busying himself with drying clean mugs and talking with one of the patrons. 

Paisley sat at the end of the bar and was approached by a well built boy in glasses. His flannel left open to reveal a tight fitted shirt that hugged his firm chest. He leaned against the counter and smiled, just as he opened his mouth to offer a welcome to the young girl, Bobby whistled through his teeth.

“Oi, step away, she’s mine.” 

The bartender rolled his blue eyes, pushing his dark framed glasses up the brim of his nose and nodded as Bobby pushed in front of him. 

“Hiya Pais.” He reached for a whiskey bottle and she grimaced. 

“Aww, too soon love?” Bobby laughed, “Ye gotta drink it now while yer hungover, it builds the tolerance. So ye can become a proper Scot.” 

“I’m only half Scot, and I don’t think I will ever be accepted here. No matter how much whiskey I drink.” She bowed her head and he quickly lifted it back up with his finger under her chin. 

“Aye, Ah know Pais, but ye know wha’? Ye will be too pissed tae know they don’ accept ye.” 

She motioned ‘come on’ with her hands and he poured the two of them a shot. 

“Ahm only half Scot too, my ma met a Jamaican lad on holiday in the Caribbean.” 

“And you never met him.” 

Bobby shook his head side to side, a smile hiding his feelings as usual. 

“It’s sok, Ah had Callum to look up tae..” He started and quickly stopped himself and swallowed another drink. 

“Och fuck Pais. Ahm sorry.” 

“It’s ok Bobby, Callum didn’t even know about me until I was 13. I came here and thought I was going to get a whole new family. Even Shannon, I was looking forward to getting someone who resembled a real mom. I had no such luck.” 

  
  


Bobby couldn’t help but notice the flecks of red and gold in her brown eyes, the way her nose crinkled when she said things that made her uncomfortable. How she smiled no matter how painfully true her words were. He wasn’t sure if he was coming down with a cold or perhaps dying when he realized he focused on her words more than her tits that rested on the bar counter. 

“This is why Ahm never bringing kids into this world. Ahm not going to end up being like my da’.” 

“Cheers to that.” Paisley clinked her second glass of whiskey to his and downed the pain. 

Bobby seemed unaffected by the shared shots between them as he worked and simultaneously told her stories of practically growing up in the Buchanan’s home. She watched his face, the way his amber eyes widened when he said anything humorous and that his flirty smile was a distraction from anything that was said that was too serious. His freckles contoured his sculpted face and he licked his lips every time her eyes lingered on them too long.

“Hey Gaz?” Bobby called out behind him, “Ahm ginnae go outside for a quick smoke.” 

The blonde nodded and Bobby exited behind the bar and led Paisley by the hand outside. 

The cold breeze hit the girl despite her warm clothing, Bobby surprised himself when he bagan removing his own flannel and draping them around her shoulders. He was too close to her, she felt the heat of his breath on her cheek. She could smell the sweet whiskey, and the goosebumps came back to her when he looked down his freckled nose and into her eyes. He recognized the look in them, he wasn’t as sure as the way it made him feel. He pulled away from her, even when every part of him yearned to feel her lips on his. She pouted as he took a step back and cocked her head at him with confusion. He enjoyed that she didn’t try to pretend they hadn’t had a moment just then. 

“Ah cannae kiss ye.” He admitted, “Yer my best friend’s sister, Ah can’.” 

She interrupted him, “Ok well you're not kissing me,” She took a step forward and pinned him against the wall. “I’m kissing you.” 

She pushed her body against him, her lips softly pressed into his. Keeping them slightly ajar and inviting his tongue to roll into hers. He wasn’t used to the tempo of her mouth, it was slower than the sloppy ones he’d experienced in alleys and back seats of cars. His hands wanted her, but he suddenly became aware that he had time to move them. He enjoyed leaving them wrapped around her waist. Her hands weren’t as patient, she ran them up his arms and around his neck. She needed someone to welcome her to this cold city and his skin was so warm. 

“Och Jesus Bob, get a room why don’ ye.” A tall auburn hair girl called from the entrance of the bar. 

Bobby’s eyes widened in fright and he clasped Paisley’s shoulders to create a foot of space between them. Paisley looked upon the women, she was slightly taller than her. Her eyes were a familiar green eyes and her smile resembled the one she saw in the mirror. She instantly knew who the older girl was and why Bobby did not want to be seen kissing her. 

She suddenly stopped trying to open the door and froze in her steps, smiling at the brown eyed girl. 

“Ye can’ be her? Can ye?” She announced. 

“Emma?” The American girl meekly asked, returning the warm smile her sister gave her. 

Emma made her way towards her arms outstretched before sharply turning and smacking the boy upside his head. 

“For fuck’s sake Bobby!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are loved here!


End file.
